Habang may Buhay
by Master Thief
Summary: Liham ni Recca para kay Yanagi na nagpapakita ng kanyang pagmamahal sa dalaga.


**A/N: Howdy! I'm here again to bring you another Tagalog song fic from me! Enjoy! The song used here is entitled "Habang May Buhay" by After Image.**

**SUMMARY: Another Tagalog song fic. Recca writes a letter to Yanagi expressing how much he loves her. ONE-SHOT SONGFIC!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA. I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER!!!**

**On to the song fic!**

_Nais__ kong mabuhay   
sa haba ng panahon   
Kung ito'y lilipas   
Na ika'y kapiling ko_

      Prinsesa, alam na alam mo naman kung gaano kita kamahal. Mahal kita ng higit pa sa buhay ko. Mahal kita at handa kong gawin ang lahat para sa iyo. Ang tanging mahihiling ko lamang ay mabuhay ng matagal na panahon. At siyempre, ang gusto ko ay nasa tabi kita, yakap-yakap ko. Magiging balewala ang aking buhay kung wala ka, Yanagi. Ikaw ang buhay ko.

_Ang__ aking buhay   
Ang aking buhay   
sa yo'y ibibigay_

      Prinsesa, itong buhay kong ito, iaalay ko ito sa iyo. Handa akong isakripisyo ito kung kinakailangan para sa iyo. Minamahal kita ng buong puso. Alam mo naman iyon di ba? Ipagtatanggol kita. Ipaglalaban kita dahil iyon ang tungkulin ko bilang ninja mo. Ang isang ninja na tulad ko ay nakalaan na ang buhay sa taong labis niyang minamahal. At ang taong minamahal ko ay ikaw…wala nang iba pa.

_Tangi__ kong panalangin   
Ay pagsamo mo   
Kailan ma'y di magmaliw   
Ang apoy sa puso ko_

      Lahat ay nasa akin na…ang mga mabubuti kong kaibigan, ang minamahal kong mga magulang…ang magandang kapalaran na ipinagkaloob sa akin, at siyempre, ikaw. Isang bagay na lamang ang ipinagdadasal ko, iyon ay ang hindi ka mawala sa akin. Ayokong mangyari iyon. Ikamamatay ko kapag ikaw ay nawala. At hinihiling ko rin na ako ay mabiyayaan ng mahabang buhay. Gusto kong mabuhay nang matagal. Gusto pa kitang makasama. Gusto ko ay laging nariyan ako sa tabi mo at nagtatanggol. Ayokong masasaktan ka. Kung kinakailangan eh makipagpatayan pa ako sa taong umaapi sa iyo. Hindi ba nga inialay ko na ang buhay ko sa iyo? Ako'y nabubuhay para mahalin ka at ipagtanggol ka, Prinsesa.

_Habang__ may buhay   
Habang may buhay   
hangga't ang dugo ko ay dumadaloy   
sa iyo lamang iaalay_

      Prinsesa, pakatandaan mo na habang ako'y nabubuhay, na habang ako'y narito sa mundong ibabaw, ako'y laging nasa tabi mo, nagmamahal, nagtatanggol, at lumalaban para sa iyo.

_Ang__ aking buhay   
Ang aking buhay   
sa yo'y ibibigay_

      Ito ang tangi mong pakatatandaan, Prinsesa ko, ikaw lamang ang buhay ko. Ikaw ang lahat sa akin. Ikaw ang may hawak ng aking buhay. Kung mawawala ka, ikamamatay ko ito. Magiging walang saysay ang buhay ko.

_Kung tayo'y magwawalay   
ako'y mabibigo   
Dina nanaisin pa   
ituloy ang buhay ko_

      Hindi ako makakapayag na magkalayo tayo. Lalong di ako papayag na mawawala ka sa akin. Kapag nangyari iyon, mawawalan ng saysay ang aking buhay. Mas nanaisin ko pang mamatay kaysa manatili sa mundong ibabaw. Magiging balewala ang lahat ng aking gagawin kung wala ka na.

_Habang__ may buhay   
habang may buhay   
hangga't ang dugo ko ay dumadaloy   
sa iyo lamang iaalay _

_  
Ang aking buhay   
ang aking buhay   
sa yo'y ibibigay_

    Prinsesa, ako'y nabubuhay para sa iyo. Hangga't narito ako at nabubuhay, mamahalin kita ng lubusan. Ipagtatanggol kita. Aalagaan kita. Kung may mananakit man sa iyo, ako muna ang harapin niya. Kung kailangan kong mamatay, handa kong tanggapin ang kapalaran na iyon. Mahal kita at di ako papayag na may mangyayari sa iyong masama. Handa akong mamatay para sa iyo. Dahil ikaw ang prinsesang pinaglilingkuran ko ng buong puso. Ito ang sagradong tungkulin ko bilang ninja mo, ang protektahan ka sa lahat ng oras.

_Ibig__ kong malaman mo   
Hanggang sa dulo ng mundo   
Ang pangarap ko'y sa 'yo_

      Gusto kong malaman mo na lahat ng aking ginagawa ko ay inilalaan ko sa iyo. Ginagawa ko ang lahat mapaligaya ka lamang. Mahal kita at ayaw kong makikita kitang umiiyak. Ang gusto ko ay masaya ka sa lahat ng oras. Ikaw ang inspirasyon ko sa lahat ng aking mga ginagawa. At ang lahat ng ginagawa ko ay para sa iyo lamang.

_Habang__ may buhay   
habang may buhay   
hangga't ang dugo ko ay dumadaloy   
sa iyo lamang iaalay _

_  
Ang aking buhay   
ang aking buhay   
sa yo'y ibibigay _

_  
Ang aking buhay   
ang aking buhay   
sa yo'y ibibigay_

Prinsesa, ang buhay ko'y para sa iyo. Ikaw ang buhay ko. Ikaw ang kaligayahan ko. Mahal na mahal kita. At handa ako na gawin ang lahat para sa iyo.

      Uulitin ko, ako'y nabubuhay para sa iyo lamang. Wala nang iba pa.

**A/N: Phew! COMPLETE! Reviews are very much appreciated. ;)**


End file.
